


Back Off, I Got A Wedding To Plan!

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Confrontations, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Canon Relationship, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running in to Anderson and Donovan while going to meet up with his fiance, Blake, Sherlock and the both of them get in to a verbal confrontation.<br/>When meeting up with Blake and telling him what happened, Blake comforts his nervous fiance before they meet with their wedding planner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Off, I Got A Wedding To Plan!

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

“Why don't you both just back off.” Sherlock said to Anderson and Donovan. Ever since Sherlock and Blake started dating, they have been sometimes spying on the two lovebirds. It got worst after they found out that they got engaged. Sherlock had enough of them and their stalking crap.

“Does Blake know how you really are? Like _really_ knows how you are?” Anderson asked.

“And what I am actually like?” Sherlock replied, feeling really ticked off now. Neither of them said a word.

“I thought that is what would be both your responses. You know, maybe if you both get your heads out of each others' arses and get rid of all the ignorance that is clouding up your mind..one of both of you, that would a miracle if both you did, might realize that I am not that kind of person you think I am.” Sherlock told them.

“How dare you!” Donovan said.

“How dare I what? Tell the truth? Seriously, you both are either just jealous or plain stupid. To be honest, I do not know which one would be worst.” Sherlock said back.

“Well, Blake must be stupid to date a nutcase like you.” Anderson said. That's when Sherlock just let them have it and he was going to be the one to get the last word in.

“Uh-uh! You know what, no! You do _NOT_ get to have an opinion about him. Judge me all you want but I will _NOT_ let you you judge my fiance! Blake is one of the most kindest, sweetest and smartest people I have ever known in my entire life. If I was that bad for or to him, he did not have to go on a second date we met and speak to me ever again after that.” Sherlock said.

“Then he must be crazy.” Donovan said. Sherlock walked toward both of them and stopped. He was _**GLARING**_ at them.

“I had enough of both your bullshit. Blake and I are going to get married and neither of you or any one are going to stop us. We are in love and happy which that is all that matters. Plus, you both will not see my arse again after Blake and I get married and comeback from our honeymoon.” Sherlock said.

“How?” Donovan asked.

'I will be living in America with him.” Sherlock replied.

“You do not even have citizenship, there!' Anderson said.

“My husband is going to help me with that.” Sherlock said back to him. Again, Anderson and Donovan just stood there, not making a sound nor saying a word, looking at Sherlock. Sherlock looked at his watch and smiled.

“Well, if you excuse me, I have to head to an appointment to go look at venues with my amazing, fiance.” Sherlock said then walked away from them, heading on his way to meet up with Blake. When he got there, Blake was waiting outside for him, listening to music on his phone. Blake looked up at Sherlock and took the ear buds out that he was using.

“Hey, honey! ...Sherlock?” Blake said to him but noticed something was bothering Sherlock. Sherlock stopped in front of him and took a couple of deep breaths.

“Hey, dear.” Sherlock said. Blake checked Sherlock to make sure he was not feeling sick or any thing.

“Blake? What are you doing?” Sherlock asked. Blake stopped and looked up at his fiance, who was puzzled.

“I was just making sure you were feeling okay. Did something happen on the way here?” Blake asked. Sherlock sighed.

“Anderson and Donovan saw me and well...it was not pleasant.” Sherlock replied.

“...They were being assholes to you again, weren't they?” Blake asked.

“Pretty much, yes. Plus, they called you stupid because you're marrying me and when we dating, too. I basically lost it.” Sherlock replied. Blake kissed Sherlock's forehead and held his hands in his as he looked in to Sherlock's eyes, smiling.

“Honey, do not let them get to you. All they are doing is talking smack. It is just words. I know it can sometimes hurt but in the end, it's just talk. Plus, I do not give a crap what they say or think about me. You are my life, my world and the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Anderson and Donovan can go suck whole boiled eggs or eat bugs for all I care. Sherlock, I love _you_ and only care about _you_ think, not them.” Blake told him. Sherlock sighed once again.

“I love you, too, Blake and you are right. All it is talk and you are my life, my world and the man who I am going to spend the rest of my life with. Plus, if I make you and you make me happy, that is all that matters. Plus, I will be leaving America with you in about 5 more months so to be honest, they are going to be out of my life any way.” Sherlock said.

“That is true. Plus, they are just jealous because they are not amazing as you.” Blake said. Sherlock smiled. He leaned over and kissed Blake's lips for a few seconds before he leaned back, letting go of each other's hands. Blake looked at his watch and back up at his fiance.

“Well, we better get in there and let our Wedding planner know that we have arrived.” Blake said. Sherlock's head was turned when Blake was talking.

“I think she already knows that we are here, darling.” Sherlock in a low voice so she did not hear him. Blake looked over at the building and saw her standing there at the door, smiling. She waved and they waved. Both men turned and Blake held Sherlock's hand. Sherlock remembered when they started officially dating, he was too nervous to let Blake touch him romantically in public. Now, Sherlock loved it when he did that and he loved doing it to Blake.

“Well, ready to see our first venue choice, cutie?” Blake asked. Every time Blake called Sherlock “cutie”, he giggled. Sherlock always had a certain name he called Blake whenever he calls him “cutie”.

“Yes, Sugarbear. I am ready.” Sherlock replied. Blake giggled and both them headed over there.

Both of them talked to the Planner first and went inside the venue to look to look it over, forgetting about what happened with Anderson and Donovan earlier, focusing on planning for the wedding.

 _Their_ wedding.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
